A source can communicate radio frequency (RF) messages. These messages can be intended for receipt by specific units. However, these messages can be communicated in an environment with a relatively large amount of interference. For example, other messages can be communicated concurrently with the RF messages. These other messages can be of the same frequency as the RF messages and/or be emitted from a location that is relatively close to the source. Thus, the specific unit may struggle to distinguish one message from another.